


Six

by visionshadows



Series: November [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Six

 

"Tell me about E-space," Jack says out of nowhere.

The Doctor bangs his head against a railing as he sits up in surprise. Jack winces at the contact, lifting himself out of the floor of the TARDIS to sit next to The Doctor. There are muttering curses that Jack is pretty sure is Gallifreyan since the TARDIS isn't supplying translations. The inflection is obvious.

"How do you know about E-space?" The Doctor demands, his expression angry.

"Time Agent," Jack reminds him, leaning back against the console. "We have to know about these things."

"You'd never get to E-space so what does it matter? I haven't been in a very long time," The Doctor says almost wistfully. "Not since I rescued an old friend. Two actually."

"Romanadvoratrelundar." Jack does his best not to stumble over the name. Even with practice he stumbles in the middle but picks up by the end. The Doctor doesn't seem to notice.

The Doctor feels his hearts clench at the name, another death he caused. "Lady President. She was presiding over Gallifrey when - "

Jack reaches out a hand when The Doctor stops talking, his dark eyes unreadable in the muted light of the TARDIS. He can feel her mourning, a sad, lonely presence in the back of his mind. He's glad The Doctor takes his hand.

"When the Last Great Time War began. She tried to negotiate peace with the Daleks." The Doctor snorts. "Peace with Daleks. Never."

"No need to worry now. There's none left," Jack says in what he hopes is a comforting way. It's rare The Doctor opens up to him. That's more Rose's thing.

"So E-space," The Doctor says, pulling his hand back and getting to his feet. "It's a beautiful universe, slightly greenish, but otherwise a lot like home."

"Like Gallifrey?" Jack gets up as well, leaning against the console as The Doctor starts to push buttons and look at a monitor.

"Alzarius isn't the same," The Doctor stops moving. "I wonder if it's even there any longer."

Neither of them say anything as the TARDIS seems to pulse with bitter fear. Another possible loss. An entire universe this time. There isn't time right now. Too much to do in this universe to hold it together. There's only them. One Time Lord and one TARDIS to patrol all of time and space and keep it from unraveling around them.

Someday he'll check on E-space, but not right now.

"Where shall we go, Jack?" The Doctor looks at him, giving him a chance to change the subject.

Jack smiles a little, flashing an impossible grin to let The Doctor know it's over and done with. E-space and more importantly Romana and Gallifrey isn't going to be mentioned again by him.

"I've always wanted to visit Ancient Japan."  
  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
